


Last night I saw my world explode

by gnotegaynote



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Panic, Terrorism, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnotegaynote/pseuds/gnotegaynote
Summary: Lance stays late at work, Keith goes to the festival, everything is a mess.What more can I say?It's just about the day when everything shatters.





	Last night I saw my world explode

**Author's Note:**

> title from song switchblades and infidelity by fall out boy.  
> this is my first fic ever  
> who cares  
> enjoy!

The phone rang and filled the silent room. Keith picked it up as fast as he could.

“Hey, Keith.” It was Lance who called. His voice was filled with sadness and Keith immediately started to worry.

“What happened?” Lance was late, really late, so the black-haired boy knew something’s wrong.

“Well. We have an emergency here, so I’m afraid I won’t make it home today. I’m sorry, Keith.”

“That’s okay. Guess I’ll just go there alone. But you’re okay, right?” Keith and Lance have planned to go on festival that day, but Lance was antiterrorist, and people’s safety was more important than some stupid parties, after all.

“Yeah, I’m okay. You sure you want to go there?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then. But be careful, please. And remember that I love you, Mullethead!”

“Of course. I love you too.” Keith smiled to himself as he stopped the call. He decided it’s time to suit up and soon he was ready to go.

The streets were very crowded that day. Looked like everyone felt the urge to go out and do something with their life. The weather was beautiful, even though it was fall already and there should be raining or something. Days like these, when the sun was shining, the air was so fresh and everyone looked happy, were like a blessing.

Keith couldn’t help but smile when he went past all those cheerful people. After few minutes he finally reached the park where festival was taking place. There were way more people than on the streets. At this moment he felt that strange feeling that something’s wrong. Maybe his social anxiety was trying to come back, but no, not this time! Keith shouldn’t be antisocial his whole life. That was the right time to say goodbye to his old fears and start to live again.

He went through the park’s gate. Everything inside was colorful. No matter adults or teens, all the people were laughing.

The place looked like the amusement park. It was loud, but that was okay, because everything was filled with happiness. There was even a huge rollercoaster! Keith didn’t know how someone brought it there, but looked like it was possible. He slowly made his way to the big rollercoaster, and literally got caught by the views. The sky, the grass, colors of attractions, even the clown standing with balloons and speaking to children, it all was so beautiful. The boy couldn’t believe that the usually boring park could be changed into the wonderland within only one day.

Keith only wanted to show it to Lance. Show it all with no exception, let him feel the aura of that place.

But maybe he was never supposed to do this.

Even that wonderful place didn’t get the right to last long. How pity.

All shattered in a flash. One moment and everything was gone. There was no more laugh and no more colors, and no more sun, and even the grass wasn’t the same anymore, and the clown wasn’t speaking, and there was only a loud bang, and scream, that fucking scream, and oh god his ears were ringing and his vision was blurred, he couldn’t see anything and.

And.

Why was Keith lying on the ground?

The last thing he saw was this big rollercoaster from before, just falling apart.

* * *

Lance was coming home, it was late night. Keith should be home by now, too. Brown-haired man was exhausted, but happy. Everything went good that day, no one died (what was like a miracle in his work), there were only a few injured ones. The delinquent had been caught, everything went simply, maybe too simply, but no one cares as long as everyone is okay.

Some random song playing on the radio was interrupted by a ringing phone. It was Keith who called. Lance, despite the fact he was driving, picked up the phone.

“Hey, babe. What’s going on?” asked Lance, but there was only silence on the other side. “Keith?”

“P-please…” The voice was so low that Lance could barely hear it.

“Keith? Keith, what happened? KEITH?!” The panic started to rise in whole Lance’s mind and body.

“T-the park, the-re wa… I d-don’t k…” And Keith stopped talking. Just stopped. There was no sign of dark-haired’s presence anymore.

Lance picked the shortest way to the park and his car immediately reached an unbelievable speed. At the same time he was calling his boss to find out what happened. He knew that was nothing good.

And he was right.

Lance was there in a flash. A terrifying feeling took control of him as he saw the destroyed park. He hopped out of his car and ran through people gathered everywhere around. He felt like it all was just a bad dream. As he reached the park’s gate, he finally released the panic. Everything inside was covered by blood and huge pieces of metal. And somewhere in this mess was Keith. Lance was certain about that. He wanted to go through this gate and find his love, find him as fast as possible and tell him that everything’s okay. He knew Keith for sure would be scared. The boy didn’t like mess, cacophony and people.

Lance was thinking what would Keith say about this chaos.

_He probably isn’t really happy. But only if he’s still alive._

No. It was no place nor time for thoughts like this.

Keith was alive and Keith was okay. No other options allowed.

The police officers stopped Lance when he wanted to go to search for his Mullethead.

“Please, let me go! Let me go, Keith is there and i have to find him, let me go right now!” Lance yelled at them, but they refused.

“No entry. Sorry, you have to wait until everything is safe.” The man started to try to calm him down but it changed nothing. Lance just wanted to find his love who was probably injured and terrified as fuck. Was it that much?

He felt tears go down his face. What if Keith really was dead? Maybe he was dying right in that second and Lance could do nothing but wait? What if that was the end of their perfect story?

No.

Lance broke through the guards and quickly made his way inside the park.

“What the fuck are you doing, man?!” the police officer cried out, but Lance didn’t care anyway.

Oh my, there was so much blood. Everywhere. Everything was red. And he couldn’t find his _Red_ precious man.

“Keith!” he yelled as loud as he could, in hope that his love will answer. “Keith!” Again, he was growing more and more desperate as he heard only silence and loud sirens from behind.

“KEITH FOR FUCK’S SAKE JUST ANSWER ME PLEASE!” Lance didn’t even know he can scream that loud. But he could. And that was like a blessing, literally.

“I-I am.” The voice was weak and full of pain. But was, and that mattered.

Panic in his body raised even more as he ran to Keith, who was lying under the shattered metal construction.

When he finally kneeled beside his boyfriend, he knew it was worse than he could even imagine before. The crimson stains on Keith’s clothes. Blood was slowly flowing off his body and pooling on the ground. Little cuts were everywhere on his pale face. No, not only face. They were everywhere on his body. He seemed to be dead (please no don’t do this to me), but his chest was still raising although his breaths were way too shallow. He probably had a few broken ribs, and his knee was trapped under the metal, and it was probably twisted, or something. ( _what the fuck has happened here?_ )

Lance probably would know what to do this in situation, but the only thing he was able to do was crying because oh god was his Mullethead going to die?

The brown-haired man was trying to throw the metal construction away, but he gave up as soon as he heard a hiss of pain coming from his boyfriend.

“Lance?” asked Keith, frowning. He woke up but it looked like he was struggling to stay conscious for just a little longer.

Lance’s heart literally stopped when he heard his Red, his golden boy, his love, his Keith. The taller boy struggled trying to breathe again after a loud gasp. Keith was still alive and Lance had to help.

He knew that he probably shouldn’t try to get him from under this metal mess, not with the injuries the black-haired had. And he knew that he couldn’t get help until people from special forces will make sure it’s safe to let the rescuers there. But how long will it take? Keith was already bleeding out and there was no way he was going to make it if there was no one to help. Lance felt the helpless feeling spreading all over his mind and body. Was he going to lose his precious man just because he didn’t have any people to help or the first-aid kit? Maybe he would be fast enough to get Keith out and take him to the park’s gate before he dies?

( _NO PLEASE DO NOT DIE_ )

Maybe they would help him or something? Even though they won’t know if it’s safe to do this? His thoughts were interrupted by Keith’s weak whine. It wasn’t the right time to think, not anymore.

“Sorry, Keith. It might hurt, it will hurt, that’s for sure. But all you have to do is staying with me, okay?”

Lance knew that Keith couldn’t even focus on his words; he repeated them slowly and wasted no more time after.

 _Okay_ was the only answer.

Blood on his hands. Screaming, because “LANCE PLEASE IT HURTS!”

The boy wasn’t trapped any longer.

More blood that soaked their clothes. More panic that soaked Lance’s thoughts. It all seemed so unreal. Is it just a stupid dream? Will he wake up?

They stood up and then Lance froze.

“Don’t you dare move,” said the voice behind him. Next thing he saw was a gun in front of him.

_Fuck._

“What do you want?” Lance said slowly, trying not to hurt the boy in his arms.

“I want you two dead.”

The brown-haired man was thinking carefully what he should do. He didn’t know who the fuck was the tall stranger with long, white hair. All he knew was that this stranger was dangerous.

“Who are you?” he asked in serious tone.

“Oh? I’m just the last person you see before your death!” He moved his gun a little.

And that was enough. Lance was fast. He was doing it for years. Despite his boyfriend’s pain, he took his own gun and fired it before the man next to him could even react. And the white-haired one immediately fell to the ground.

Lance ran past the destroyed place as Keith’s breathing stopped.

There were so many people, all of them lying motionless, but it didn’t even matter to brown-haired man. He just wanted his only love to live. It was egoistic, yeah, but he couldn’t live without his boy.

But his only Keith had his eyes closed. Again. His only Keith was dead.

“Hey, man! I told you not to go there!” He heard familiar voice and ignored it. His thoughts became a blur, the only thing he had to do was to carry Red.

What happened next? He couldn’t recall.

Lance was sitting on the ground, shaking. His back pressed to a brick wall. He was shivering, shivering as violently as never before. He didn’t even think. He just sat there, feeling nothing but emptiness. And despite the fact, tears were streaming down his face. The man was watching his bloody, dirty hands while trying to breathe properly.

“…to live” Shiro, his boss, sighed in relief.

“Sorry, what d-did you say?” Lance was trying to bring back the focus he once lost.

“I said that he’s going to live.”

The numbness went away. A wide smile appeared on his face.

“Really?”

“We’re transporting him to the hospital just for now. But he’s going to be okay.”

Silence filled the space between them, but it didn’t last long.

“Thank you.” His eyes filled with tears again, but these were tears of joy.

“But.” And the smile faded again. Shiro reacted immediately. “No, wait! Lance, it has nothing to do with Keith. I wanted to say, just be careful next time, okay? You didn’t even know if it was safe to go there. You could die today.” A moment of silence has risen between them.

“You know I would die for this boy, right?”

“Yeah, I had some time to find out.”

* * *

They went through hard times in their lives. Lance didn’t go to prison, because the man he killed was the same man who destroyed the park. Keith’s health was slowly going to normal. Lance knew that his boy would probably have a few fears, nightmares, he would recall the moment of his near death again and again. But Lance knew that together, they could live through this. They could live through it all.

They were sitting on the couch, tangled to each other. There was the TV playing somewhere in the background, but neither Lance nor Keith did really care. It felt like heaven. Keith was sitting on Lance’s lap, cuddling to his chest, breathing in his beautiful scent. Lance was hugging him and smiling all the time.

“I love you,” the taller man spoke.

“I love you even more.”

And they spent some time like that. Just sitting, happy with presence of each other. It felt so good, it felt so right. They both were alright, even though the events of the past were still trying to chase after them.

They were okay. That mattered. The world wouldn’t ever pull them apart, they could win every fight for their love, even if the Earth decided to throw on them all the sadness and tragedies it had.

**Author's Note:**

> thnks fr rdng


End file.
